The present invention relates to a device for embedding information into a coded dynamic image, and a device for reading the information embedded into the coded dynamic image.
There have hitherto been techniques for embedding data into inter-frame prediction coded dynamic image data (which will hereinafter be simply called the [coded dynamic image data]). Examples of techniques for generating the coded dynamic image data are ISO/IEC (International Organization for Standardization/International Electrotechnical Commission), MPEG-1, 2, 4 (Moving Pictures Experts Group Phase1, Phase2, Phase4) and ITU-T (International Telecommunication Union-Telecommunication Standardization Sector) H.263 Version.2.
Metadata is an example of the data embedded into the coded dynamic image data. The metadata is defined as data for describing properties and features of media, i.e., the data about the data. The metadata is embedded into the coded dynamic image data, there by making it possible to notify an individual user of information about a dynamic image and to provide a service for improving the user friendliness.